Mirror, mirror
by Hagane
Summary: (MitRu) When you look into a mirror, what do you see? A perfectly innocent question, yes, but it grates on Mitsui's nerve. Because he's not sure what the right answer is.


Mirror, mirror

By Hagane(_-sama_, if you may)

Disclaimer: I can't disclaim what I can't claim so bleagh.

Note: I wanted to try a hand at AU after reading _Breaking Prophecy_ by NG (only because she let me read the ancient scripture so hah! I pretty much know where the plot's headed) but I'm really not suited to abstract pieces(?) and so, alas, I shall simply make do with another sad, amateurish attempt.

And also because of the very nice people who have supported my floundering fics so far. Do I need to list them out? No. You know who you are. (otherwise you won't be reading this)

So, ta-da! –flourishes.

* * *

_When you look in a mirror, what do you see?_

It's a simple enough question, with a simple enough answer. Mirrors form planes that reflect light, and the images formed vary, depending on the type of mirror used. For concave mirrors, the image would be disproportionate, with a noticeably lengthened middle through the center. In the case of a convex mirror, the effect would be the exact opposite. For normal plane mirrors, the good ol' ones we all depend on for vanity's sake, we see the same thing everyone sees when they look at us. Our face.

So, of course, it was completely understandable that when I was asked this question, I was, for that moment, stumped.

"Mitsui-kun," she waved a hand in front of my face, "did you hear what I just said, or would you like me to repeat?"

"N-no," I managed, "I heard you."

"Well?" she looked at me expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Well what?" I replied dumbly. I know I heard her, but I'm not sure I heard her _right_.

"What do you see?" she snapped, "Honestly if you wanted me to repeat you could've just asked!" Her hands were on her hips and she was looking at me like I'd just mortally offended her with my distinct lack of tactfulness. "When you look into a mirror, Mitsui-kun, what do you see?" Actually, make that my lack of tactlessness.

"The same thing everyone sees when they look into a mirror. God, _what_ are you asking?" I sounded exasperated even to my own ears, and noted with vague interest the way the blood rushed to her face at my tone. It wasn't a very nice thing to say, but seriously, _what the fuck?_

She mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like "Mind your own business" as she brushed past, practically tripping over herself in her hurry to put as much distance between us as possible. Well, _excuse _me.

"Ah, yet another soul wounded, Mitchan," a voice spoke at my shoulder. I growled.

"Don't call me that. It's a pet name and I'm not a _pet_." Then I glanced thoughtfully at the door where she'd made her rushed exit and my voice lowered, "What's with the question?"

Hotta shrugged. "I dunno."

Pheh. Trust the dimwit to be as useless as he was annoying. I really should reconsider my choice of friends- this lot has never done a single thing without looking stupidly at me for godly guidance and approval. Like I've a right to dictate their lives. I'm just the leader of their pathetic bunch. That doesn't mean anything.

"What _do_ you know?" I asked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

He barely flinched, used to it as he was, "I know our Mitchan's very popular."

I rolled my eyes, I did. "Tell me something new."

His wide-face broke into a grin and he proceeded to fill me in on the latest Shohoku gossip, looking positively delighted as he did so. Idly I wondered what _he_ saw when he looked into a mirror.

* * *

"I heard," Ayako coughed, when I entered the gym, "about what happened today."

"Yes," I supplied humorlessly, "just as you heard about what happened yesterday, and the day before, and the days before that. I'm surprised you haven't heard about what will happen tomorrow."

She looked mildly offended at the insinuation, but turned away to continue with those who were interested in what she was going to say, namely the love-struck fool Miyagi.

"What happened Aya-chan?" he asked. I snorted. Poor excuse of a man, he was. Simpering over a girl like that.

"Mitsui-_senpai_," she stressed on the title, "made another girl cry."

I bristled. "I did not!"

"You did. She was from Kogure-senpai's class. _And_ she was really pretty." The 'and' was said in such a way that I knew I was expected to turn around and shoot her a glare and ask what was her problem really and if she quite minded if she kept them to herself instead of goading me? But what I did was roll my eyes and search for the elusive towel in my bag and ignore her in general. Miffed, but not entirely put out just yet, Ayako continued.

"That makes it the fourth girl this week, Mitsui-senpai," she said tauntingly, "you sure know how to break a girl's heart."

Miyagi snorted at that, although the effect was lessened somewhat by the fact that he was very obviously trying to keep all that drool in his mouth so it wouldn't mess the freshly polished floor that Akagi had the freshman do earlier in the morning.

"Yes, I believe I qualify as Shohoku's resident heartbreaker," I answered airily, pointedly ignoring Miyagi, "that's how I play the game. Now," I turned to stare right at the team manager, "if we could speak my language and get down to what we should be doing, I'd really appreciate it."

_tbc?  
_

* * *

p/s: okay, here's some news shit. Urm, I've got like, the ending all down pat but I have no clue how to patch things up in between. –narrows eyes. Me thinks it wasn't very wise to post this up but ah hell, if it makes me happy, what do I care? 


End file.
